What You Don't Know Can Hurt You
by outoffashion
Summary: Follows Surprises... One of Chris's Ex's has something to tell Chris...Written when I was 14.
1. Chapter 1

**What You Don't Know Can Hurt You**

_Note: This goes after Surprises From The Past; Surprises From The Future._

_You might want to read it before this one so it won't be confusing._

Rita Lorenzo woke up to a beautiful morning. Not only did she give birth to two wonderful children a month ago and moved into a new house, but that won't compare to the fact that her husband, her best friend, her soul mate, Chris Lorenzo, was back with her. The last few months, thinking that he was dead, was the most devastating months she has ever gone through. But now that he is back, alive and well, she can forget those months and start living life she was meant to have.

The sound of baby cries woke up Chris Lorenzo. He got up slowly, making sure he didn't wake up Rita, who didn't seem to hear the cries. Chris rushed over to where the bassinets were in the room to see that Chris, Jr. was the one wailing.

"You're trying to wake your mommy aren't you?" Chris said as picked up the baby from the bassinet. As soon as he quieted down, Samantha Lee started to cry. "You two are trouble. Now I only have two hands, so I can't pick you both up." Chris said.

"Don't worry, Sam, I'll get Samantha." A tired voice said.

"Rita, I'm sorry they woke you up. I wanted you to get some sleep since you were up till three o'clock in the morning."

"Chris, they're babies. That's they're job. Our job is it take care of them." Rita said as she started to change Samantha's diaper.

"Speaking of jobs, what are we going to for a living? We can't go back to being homicide cops in Palm Beach. What are we going to do for money? We have to take care of two kids and a lot of other things."

"We could become private investigators, or something like that. We don't have worry about that now. What we do have to worry about is the twins." With that Rita kissed Chris and placed all attention on their children.

Later that day, Rita was in living room organizing a photo album, while Chris was checking on the kids, when there was a knock on the door. When Rita opened the door, a thirties-looking woman was standing at the door.

"May I help you?" Rita asked.

"Yeah. Does Chris Lorenzo live here?"

"Yes, he does. I'm his wife, Rita. Is there any reason that you would want to talk to him?"

"Wife... he has a wife? Uh, I think I'll be going now."

Just as the lady started to leave, Chris was coming to the front door.

"Rita, who was at the door...Tracy Peters, is that you?"

"Chris Lorenzo, look at you, all married and everything." Tracy said, as she hugged Chris.

Rita just stood there and looked confused. "Chris?" Rita said.

"Tracy, this my wife, Rita. Rita this is uh...a...friend."

Chris said, as he looked down.

"Chris, if this is one of your former girlfriends you don't have to worry. Unless you are secretly seeing her, then you in big trouble, mister." Rita said, patting his shoulder.

"Don't worry, my heart only belongs to Rita. Anyway I haven't see you in fourteen years. What brings you here anyway, Tracy?"

Tracy, who had been nervous about something ever since she came into the house, was ready to leave any moment when she said, "Uh, nothing really. I just wanted to see how are you are doing. And it seems you are doing just great."

"Not so fast, Tracy. I thought you were living in New York."

"I still am."

"Then why did you travel hundreds of miles just to say 'hi'. Come on, you must have something tell me." Chris said as he took her arm and lead her inside.

When they sat down, Tracy started talking right away.

"Okay see, about ten years ago, I got married."

"Congratulations!" Chris said.

"No, we divorced. Anyway see I also have a daughter starting high school."

"Back up a second, Tracy. I thought you were married ten years not fourteen." Chris said.

"Yeah, I did. My ex-husband wasn't the father."

"Then who is?"

"Chris, you're her father."

"WHAT?" Chris and Rita said at the same time.

"There I said it, I can leave now." Tracy started to get up.

"Hold it! Are you sure? Couldn't it be someone else?" Chris asked.

"Yes I am, Chris. You were the first person I ever slept with and when I moved to New York for college, I found out I was pregnant."

"So what does your ex-husband have to do with this?" Rita asked.

"See he died about a week ago, and I can't take Julia with me to New York because she is starting school this week."

"Is Julia her name?" Chris asked.

"Yes it is."

"So what do we have to do with us?" Rita asked.

"I was wondering if you could take care of her for some weeks." Tracy said.

"Excuse me?" Rita said.

"Please, Chris and Rita it would only a few weeks and would really help." Tracy said.

"Does she know anything about me being her father?" Chris asked.

"That's another thing. See she still thinks that her father is dead. And I intend to keep it that way." Tracy told them, looking down.

"You mean to tell me that you never want her to find out that I'm her father and you want her to live with us for a few weeks. You're crazy, Tracy! Really crazy!" Chris shouted."Chris, please calm down." Rita pleaded.

"It's not like I want Julia ever to find out. I just don't want her to find now, since she is coping with the death of her father. Look, I really don't want to take her to New York right now and until I figure out what am I going to do about it, I just want her stay here, with you guys for a few weeks. Please, I am begging you." Tracy sounded like she was going to burst into tears.

"Look, Rita and I will talk about it and then we'll decide what to do." Chris said.

"Rita, do you think she'll like us? Do you think she'll like the room we made for her?" Chris said nervously, pacing the room.

"Chris would you stop walking, you're making me nauseous."

"Sorry, Sam, but I am meeting a kid I never knew I was the father of and I am kind of nervous."

"Chris, Julia is only staying for about three weeks, a month the most. There is nothing to be nervous about." Rita said.

"But Rita, she's my own flesh and blood and she doesn't even know that. I wonder how she will react to finding about her real father."

"Chris you have to stop worrying about that. She doesn't know yet and she probably won't know that for a while. The only thing we have to worry about is that she will like us. Then we can start worrying about the father thing." Rita said, running her fingers through his hair.

Just then the bell rang. Chris and Rita looked at each other silently and then go for the door. Right before they reached the door, Chris gave Rita a kiss.

"What was that for?" Rita asked, surprised by the kiss.

"For always being for there, Sammy." Chris said as went toward the door.

When Chris opened the door, he found Tracy and a young girl looking scared and confused."Hi, guys. It's nice to see you. Well, I would like you to meet, Julia. Sweetie, this is Mr. and Mrs. Lorenzo. You'll be staying with them for a few weeks." Tracy said as she walked in to the house.

Julia looked up and just said quietly, "Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Lorenzo."

"Nice to meet you, Julia. And you can call us Chris and Rita. Mr. and Mrs. is too formal." Chris said as he led them into the living room.

Just then there were cries coming from upstairs. "Chris, I'll get the kids. You stay and talk Julia and Tracy." Rita whispered to Chris.

Hours later, after they found out all about Julia, from to her favorite foods to what she likes to watch. When Tracy finally left, nobody talked for a few minutes. Then Julia just got up and headed for the stairs. "Where are you going, Julia?" Chris asked.

"To my room. Oh, and it's Julie. Only my mother calls me Julia and I hate that.

"She kept on walking and didn't look back.

"This is going to be a long month." Chris sighed.

Ok it's not a good beginning, but hey it's only part one, and the story is going to get more exciting each part.

Disclaimer: All the characters, except Julie and Tracy and the twins, belong to USA Network and who ever else. Please send me email if you like the first part or not. Don't worry I'm a big girl and I can take it. If you have any idea for this story any other ones please email me. I love other ideas. SEE YA!


	2. Chapter 2

**What You Don't Know Can Hurt You**

Chris and Rita couldn't seem to get through to Julie. At meal, such as dinner, she was quiet and didn't talk much, expect 'pass the salt, please' or something like that. Other times she would be in her room, where she would be alone and quiet. She seemed to be the quiet one.

Rita was cleaning the nursery room when Chris came in. "Rita, I'm going to the basketball courts in the park." Chris said, as he kissed Rita on the cheek. "Okay, but don't get hurt. I don't want my husband to come with a broke arm or a bloody face. It wouldn't fair to me." Rita said, kissing back on the lips.

"By the way, Sam, where's Julia?" Chris asked.

"I think she said she was going to a friend's house. But you don't worry about her now, she's fine. You just go and shoot hoops." Rita replied.

When Chris got to the courts, he noticed they were almost empty, except for one girl who was making shot after shot. When Chris got closer, he saw the face and saw it wasn't just any girl, but it was Julie!

"Hi Julie." Julie was startled by Chris's voice. "Hi, Chris. What are you doing here?" Julie asked, as she took another shot.

"The same thing you're doing. I didn't know you play basketball."

"I don't. I just like shooting the ball into the hoop. " She said as she bounced the ball to Chris. "You're turn."

"You wanna play until someone misses?" Chris asked, as he made one basket.

"Why not?" Julie replied.

:-) (-:-) (-:-) (-:-) (-:-) (-:-) (-:-) (-:-) (-:-) (-:-) (-:-) (-:-) (-:-) (-:-) (-:-) (-:

After a while, Chris and Julie both sat down. "You're a tough girl, you know that." Chris said , with a sigh.

"And you're an old man." Julie answered back, with a laugh.

"I'm not that old!"

"Hey, Julie, you wanna get some pizza or something?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Chris, how long have you known Rita?" Julie asked when they sat down at a table.

"I've known Rita for about 6 years."

"You two have been dating for six years."

"No, we were, and still are, best friends for six years."

"So, you were friends , dated and then you got married"

"No, we never dated."

Poor Julie look more confused then ever. "I don't get it!" she said as she banged her head on the table.

Chris laughed at her reaction. "Rita and I were partners for 5 and a half years in the Palm Beach Police Department. We were in love with each other for the moment we met. But the was a rule that partners could not get romantically involved, so we didn't. But after 4 years of dating others and denying our feelings to each other, we finally...uh, crossed that line and the rest is history."

"Let me see if I get it. You guys worked together for 4 years, slept together, and got married. That's romantic." Julie said, as the waiter brought the food.

"But wait there's more!" Chris said, imitating a game host.

"This should be interesting." Julie said, as she sipped her straw in the soda.

Julie and Chris came into the house, laughing. Rita was in the kitchen, cooking dinner, when she heard the laughter. "What's going on?" Rita asked.

"Chris was just telling me some stories about you guys working in the PBPD." Julie said.

"Chris, you must have told all the good stories, because you both have been gone five hours." Rita said.

"Yeah, mostly all the good ones."

"Come on, dinner is almost ready. You two can set the table."

After dinner, Rita started to clear the table, but Julie stop her. "You both need a break, so I'll clear the table." Julie said as she got up.

"Thank you so much, Julie." Rita said.

When Chris and Rita went to check on babies, they started to talk about Julie. "You know Chris, when you to came through the door with Julie today, I saw her smiling. That was the first time I saw her smile." Rita said.

"Well, that's my job. I always make you smile, don't I?" Chris said.

"She likes you, Chris."

"The question is, will she like me after I tell her the truth. Rita, I can't lie to her any more."

"Chris, you can't tell her now. You promised Tracy."

"Rita, I have the right to tell her that I'm her father. I mean--"Chris got interrupted by glass breaking downstairs.

They both ran down the stairs to find Julie, crying. "You both lied to me." Julie screamed.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"You now what I'm mean. I trusted you and now you tell me I'm you daughter. You both have the nerve. I knew there was another reason, I came here. Well, I hope you're happy!" Julie yelled as she ran upstairs.

"How did she find out?" Chris asked.

"I think she found by this." Rita said, as she pointed out the baby monitor.

"Rita, I think we have a problem."

"Yes, we do. A big problem."

Oh boy, Julie found out about her biological father in a bad way. Will she forgive Chris and Rita? Or will she stay mad at them? That's for me to know and for you to find out. I love just leaving people hanging!

And now the legal stuff: blah, blah, blah. You all know that Chris and Rita don't belong to me.

If you have any ideas, email them to me. Also email you comments. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**What You Don't Know Can Hurt You**

The next morning, Chris went into Julie's room to find it empty. She left a note saying she went for a walk. Chris was still mad at himself for letting Julie find out the way she did. He wanted to tell her at the right moment. Now, he doesn't know if she'll ever forgive him.

Chris was sitting quietly, waiting for Julie to come home. The whole house was quiet too because Rita took the twins to the doctor. Chris then heard the door opening. He got up and saw Julie coming through the door. When Julie saw him waiting for her, she just turned away.

"Look, Chris or dad, who ever you may be, I don't want to talk about this now. I am still in shock all about this and I don't really don't need another headache." Julie said, heading for the stairs.

"Look at me, Julia." Chris said. Julie looked at him with a straight face.

"I wanted to tell you that I was your father from the first time I knew, which was about a month ago. But, your mother made me promise not to tell you. I wasn't supposed to tell you yet, but you found out anyway. And I know I have hurt your feelings and I am very sorry." Chris finished, and waited for her reaction.

"You're right. You did hurt my feelings. Do you know how it feels to think you lost your real father. I do. I mean when he died, I thought nothing could replace that. But then you come along saying your my father. Now, my feelings are more mixed up than ever. I don't who I can trust. I need a lot of time to think about this." With that she went up the stairs.

The next two days, the Lorenzo household was a quiet yet quite tense. Nobody was bringing up the subject about Julia. And Julia hardly ever talked. She was still a little jilted about the truth about her family and Chris.

Later that night Chris and Rita were in bed. Rita was talking about the twins, but it seemed Chris wasn't paying attention. "Chris have you head anything I have I said?"

Rita asked, noticing Chris wasn't listening. "Is this about Julie?"

"Rita, I can't stop thinking about this. She won't even speak to me. She acting like she's the only person this has happen to. I mean when you found out I was alive, you weren't mad. You spoke to me."

"I wasn't mad, because I knew about you and I understood your problem. You're going to have to let this go."

"Rita, I can't! I mean, she isn't listening to me or talk to me. She is acting like a selfish brat! She doesn't care that I wanted to tell for the first time I met her. She just doesn't care!" Chris said, almost yelled.

"Chris calm down! You're going to wake up everyone else in the house!" Rita said, looking at him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rita. I just mad at Julie and especially Tracy for not telling me about Julia."

"Okay, Chris. But now is not the time to dwell on that madness. You should talk to Julie tomorrow. But now you should go to sleep."

"All right, Sam. Thanks. I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodnight."

The next morning Chris went into Julie's room to find it empty. He found a note on the desk. When he read it, his eyes widened and he ran to the bedroom. He woke up Rita.

"What is it, Chris?" Rita said tiredly.

"She's gone. Julie's gone!"

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"She ran away!"

Rita sat up in her bed. "Are you sure, Chris?"

"Rita, I'm sure. She left us a note. It says:

Dear Rita and Chris, I know its been hard for you guys since I've gotten here. I've also been a big pain butt since I've found out about my real father. That's why I've decided to leave you guys. You have a family to take care of and I am just trouble for you guys. I'll try to go back to my mom in New York. I hope I haven't cost any trouble for your relationship, but I won't be here again to cause any more. I hope you have a nice life, and thank you for the past three weeks. You guys have been so nice. Love, Julia

Rita, what are we suppose to do? She is probably lost somewhere in this town. She could be hurt. She could be..." Chris was going crazy. "Chris, calm down. We have to think of a place she is familiar with. A place she's been before."

Chris heard that last line Rita said and knew right away where Julie was.

"Rita, I know where she is. I'll be back in an hour or two." Chris left the room and left the house.

Chris walked down the pathway through the park that led him to the courts. When he finally arrived, his guess was right. Julie was sitting under the hoop, looking at the sky, which was dark and looked like it was going to rain.

"I thought you'd be here." Chris said loudly, since no one else was there.

Julie didn't even look back.

"You can try to pretend that you didn't hear me. But it isn't going to work."

"How did you know I was here?" She said without emotion.

"I thought of a place you know and been before. And I remembered that day, when I saw you here, shooting the ball into the hoop. That day you were talking to me and you were actually nice to me."

"Well, I didn't know the truth about you."

"Are you still mad about that? Can you just let go of that?"

"And I know you think of me as a brat." Julie still hasn't looked back.

"I never said that."

"Yes, you did. I was going to you room to talk to you about this, and I heard you call me a brat. That's why I left. I was making you mad."

"Oh, Julia. I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at my myself not telling you I was your father from the beginning. Look, I just wanted..." Chris walked over to talk to her face to face, when he noticed her eyes were red and it looked like she had been crying.

"Are you okay?"

"No, its just that even though it seemed I was mad at you, I wasn't. I mean, you've been more of a father to me in three weeks then my other father in twelve years. I've talked to you more. You're becoming the father I wish I had and now that I really have now. I didn't really mean to get mad. I don't even know why you came back to find me, after the big jerk I was." Julie said looking down.

Chris tilted her head up. "I did it because you're my daughter and I love you. Nothing can change that. Not even how bad you treat me." Chris said.

"I love you, too...Dad." Julie said , giving him a hug. Right then it started to rain. "Did you bring a car or did you walk?" Julie asked.

"I walked!"

"Then I suggest this time that we should run!" They both got up and ran.

Rita was in the living room when Chris and Julie came into the house soaked.

"What happened?" Rita asked, getting both of them a towel to dry up

"It started to rain. And we didn't have a car." Chris said.

"So your problem is done, I guess."

"Most of it. Dad and I still have some snitches to fix, but we'll get through it. I going to change since I left most my clothes here." Julie went up the stairs.

"She already calling you dad."

"Sounds nice, doesn't?"

The next morning they were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Julie was just sitting there not talking.

"Julie are you all right? It seems like you have something on your mind." Chris asked.

"I was wondering, instead of going back to New York with my mom, that I can live here with you guys?"

"Actually, Rita and I were talking about that and..."

"And what?"

"And we were going to ask you the same thing. We called you mom and asked her and she said yes. All we are waiting for is your answer."

"Of course the answer is yes. This so great. I'm finally going to have a true family."

"That's right. One big happy family." Chris said out loud.

That's the end of this story. Don't you love happy endings? Well I hope you liked it and look out for more. Disclaimer: The characters, except Julie, Tracy and the twins, belong to USA Network Did you like or hate? Continue or stop this series? Email your comments. Look for my next story "Missing Person"


End file.
